1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a carrier for one or a plurality of beverage containing cups such as those supplied to carry out customers of carry out restaurants, fast food restaurants and the like. The cup carrier constructed in accordance the present invention includes a one piece blank which can be folded to form a base with one or a plurality of openings for receiving a beverage cup or cups to provide an easily set up cup carrier that stably suspends the cup or cups in an upright position when the carrier is supported by a handle structure positioned above the cups so that the force of gravity will maintain the cup or cups in an upright suspended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spillage of beverages from hand carried cups is a well known problem to customers of carry out or fast food restaurants. Even when beverage cups are provided with a frictionally attached closure lid, it is difficult for a customer to carry a beverage cup or cups without spilling the beverage contents, especially when also carrying food products in a bag or the like during normal handling and transportation to a site of consumption of the beverage.
Various efforts have been made to facilitate the transportation of multiple cups from a point of purchase to a point of use. Such efforts include, placing the cups in an upright position in a paper bag which frequently results in the beverage cup tilting over and spilling the beverage internally of the bag. Another effort includes the provision of a compartmented tray constructed of cardboard or similar material to receive and frictionally engage the bottom ends of a plurality of beverage cups. While the use of such trays is more effective than using a paper bag and more effective than a customer gripping and carrying a plurality of cups in their hands, such trays provide a somewhat unstable carrier since the cups tend to tilt out of the trays especially if the trays are tilted or come into contact with a door, door frame or other stationery building structure, vehicle body or the like.